Jessie's Girl
Jessie's Girl, en español La Chica de Jessie, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Laryngitis". La versión original pertenece a Rick Springfield de su álbum Working Class Dog. En Glee es cantada por Finn. También es interpretada por el participante Damian McGinty de The Glee Project en el episodio Individuality. También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie Contexto de la Canción Luego de acompañar a Rachel al médico para ver por qué la chica ha perdido la voz, Finn se frustra cuando se entera que ella aún tiene sentimientos por Jesse, y le canta esta canción a ella en un intento de probarle que él se preocupa mucho más por ella que Jessie. Durante esta canción, Rachel se siente muy incómoda, pero aún asi sonrió unas cuantas veces. Al Sr. Schue le gustó mucho la presentación de Finn, e incluso dijo que "todos deberíamos sentirnos inspirados por el valor y el coraje de Finn." The Glee Project En el primer episodio, Individuality, esta canción es interpretada por Damian McGinty frente a Ryan Murphy, Robert Ulrich y Zach Woodlee, en el auditorio, luego de que queda entre los 3 peores de la semana, y esta es su oportunidad de redimirse. Mientras cantaba, Damian se equivocó en la letra y varias veces dijo "I wish that I '''was' Jessie's Girl"'' (desearía ser la chica de Jessie) en vez de "I wish that I '''had' Jessie's Girl"'' (desearía tener la chica de Jessie), pero cuando Ryan Murphy se lo hizo notar, Damian se lo tomó con humor y por aquel humor logró ser elogiado y también consiguió redimirse, por lo cual no fue eliminado en esta instancia. Letra Jessie is a friend Yeah, I know he’s been a good friend of mine But lately something’s changed, it ain’t hard to define Jessie’s got himself a girl and I want to make her mine And she’s watching him with those eyes And she’s lovin’ him with that body, I just know it And he’s holding her in his arms late, late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie’s girl I wish that I had Jessie’s girl Where can I find a woman like that I play along with the charade There doesn’t seem to be a reason to change You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot ‘Cause she’s watching him with those eyes And she’s lovin’ him with that body, I just know it And he’s holding her in his arms late, late at night You know, I wish that I had Jessie’s girl I wish that I had Jessie’s girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie’s girl I wish that I had Jessie’s girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that And I’m lookin’ in the mirror all the time Wonderin’ what she don’t see in me I’ve been funny, I’ve been cool with the lines Ain’t that the way love’s supposed to be Tell me, where can I find a woman like that (guitar solo) You know, I wish that I had Jessie’s girl I wish that I had Jessie’s girl I want Jessie’s girl Where can I find a woman like that Like Jessie’s girl I wish that I had Jessie’s girl I want, I want Jessie’s girl I wish that I had Jessie’s girl I want, I want Jessie’s girl